


Heavy Rain

by Nienor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor
Summary: After the loss of his daughter, Dean is struggling to keep his life on track. Now separated from his ex-wife, Lisa, he shares custody of his remaining son, Ben. He tries to repair his broken relationship with him with help from his brother and his brother´s boyfriend but it all changes when Ben goes missing. The FBI sends his special agent Castiel Novak to help with the ongoing investigation about a series of murders where the only clues are an origami figure, orchids and that all the victims where little kids. Also there’s a private detective looking into the case, their paths will mix all to save the life of a kid and Dean will be asked what he is willing to do to save his son.
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Father and son

**Author's Note:**

> While I was playing the game, the plot bunnies decided that I gave it a try, if you are familiar with the game then just know that I will omit or skip some parts and add characters but the plot is the same.

FATHER AND SON

Dean sighs as he walks back into his small house, he removes his soaked jacket as he sighs since he feels tired after another day working at the garage. He looks at the calendar and smiles, tomorrow he gets to pick up Ben from school and spend the whole weekend together, ever since his divorce from Lisa things have been a bit bad for him. First, he lost his job at a muscle car renovation place, and then he had to move to a creepy house. His brother, Sam had offered to let him crash at his place with his hyperactive boyfriend, while he got his feet on stable ground again but his pride didn't let him. So, he had found a small two-floor fixer up house with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room with a mini room that he had turned into a washing room.

He rubbed his back and went for a beer and heat in the microwave a slice of pizza to eat while he watched the TV. There had been another murder, another kid around 8 had been taken and the police hadn’t gotten any clues as to where he was. He takes a sip of his bottle and changes the channel. He can’t stomach news where kids get hurt or murder since it makes him think about Emma and how he had been so careless. 

A few hours later he wakes up to the sound of rain and he looks around confused just to realized that he is in the garden with no memories of how he got there, he checks his watch it's 2 a.m. This is something that has been happening now for a few months after the accident with Emma, his shrink said it was PT SD but that with time it would get better for him and to just keep taking his meds but he does not think its actually working, the good thing is that he hasn't had an episode at work. He sees the clock and goes back to his house for a shower and to try to catch some rest.

The next day, he went to work and left early since he had permission from his boss, Bobby, to pick Ben from school and not to come back to work. He was on his way when Sam called him.

“Hey man, how is it?” Sam asks as he closes his office on his way out for lunch.

“Same as always, Sammy. But the good thing is that this is my weekend. I´m on my way to pick Ben from school and tomorrow we are going to the park since he gets bored by staying in the house all day.”

“Cool, maybe Gabe and I can tag along? We can meet at the park once I get done with a client and Gabe is only going to his candy shop to check the inventory.”

“Yeah, I think Ben will like that. Well, I’m getting in the car, talk later, bro.” Dean said and ends the call, he is halfway to the elementary school when it starts to rain. He sighs and parks before getting out an umbrella. He waits for Ben, who spots him and greets him.

Dean smiles at his son but it´s not returned. He sighs, ever since the divorce, Ben seems to blame him and won’t talk more than what’s necessary. Even if he is trying his best to gain his son back.

He followed his routine with Ben, making sure he did his homework and then ate dinner before bedtime.

“So how´s school? Any new friends?” He asks as he eats some of the spaghetti he had made.

Ben looks at him. “It was okay.” And then returns to eat.

“What about your friends?”

Ben shrugs. “I like my school, and I have some friends they might go to my birthday.”

Dean nodded and sighs but counts it as a win, it was probably one of the largest conversations he has had with his son in a while. “Do you want dessert? I still have pie.”

“No, mom said I shouldn’t have sugar before bed.” Ben stands up to leave his empty plate in the sink.

“Okay… you can watch TV for a few minutes and then is bedtime.” He stood up and starts to wash the dishes. 

“Time for bed, kiddo.” He said when it was almost 9:30. Ben nodded and went upstairs to his room; he used the bathroom to change and wash his teeth before laying down. “Wait, I need Mr. Cuddles!” 

Dean looks for it on the desk but it's not there. “I´ll go see if you didn’t leave him downstairs.” 

He leaves the room and checks in the kitchen and living room before he finally checks the washing room where he finds the teddy bear, he smiles and goes upstairs. “Here you have, Ben. Sweet dreams. I love you.” 

“I love you, dad…” Ben smiles a little before he moves to cuddle with his teddy bear and falls asleep.

Dean leaves the door ajar and goes downstairs, he rubs his neck as he turns on the TV just to see that they had found the body of the missing kid near some train tracks, the police had also found some orchids and an origami figure, this proved that the origami killer had done it. It was an open investigation from what he had heard, and this was the 8th kid that had gone missing and then found like that. He sighs and goes to the kitchen for a bottle of beer hoping it would help him sleep and not wander around in the rain, sometimes he hates the weather here when its rainy season it sure is. Raining every day, nonstop


	2. Sleazy Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the next characters of the story. A private detective that wants to help find the killer.

Chapter 2- Sleazy Place

It´s the middle of the night and its raining when Gadreel parks and gets out of his old car, a beige Peugeot 505 from 1981 and goes into the building where he knows Lilith White lives, she is the mother of one of the murdered kids. He is glad that since it´s past midnight, there are no other cars parked. He walks to the clerk. “I´m looking for Lilith White”

The clerk uses the newspaper he is reading to cover his face a little. “Don't know who is she.”

Gadreel sighs a little but he is used to this type of people so he pulls out a bill and the clerk changes his attitude. 

“Oh, I know who you are talking, third door, last door on the left.” He said before going back to his newspaper.

Gadreel nods and turns looking for the stairs and goes up the stairs until he is in front of the room. He knocks and waits.

A middle-aged woman, with medium-light hair opens the door wearing a robe opens the door. “Sorry, I don’t accept clients without an appointment,” she says and starts to close the door.

“Wait.” He tries to stop her from closing the door at his face.

Lilith sighs. “It´s fifty bucks, no kissing nor anything weird for that is extra.”

He nods and walks into the room once Lilith opens the door. He leaves the money on the table and looks up in time for Lilith to set an alarm and moved to the bed. He stands next to the bed.

“What are you waiting for, sugar?” She asks when she notices that he doesn´t move.

“I´m Gadreel Shurley. I´m a private detective. The families of the victims of the origami killer asked me to investigate the case. I´m here just to ask you some questions about your son.”

She nods a little. “I already told the cops everything that I know Mr. Shurley. Now leave me alone.”

“I understand, Lilith. But the killer is out there and he is free, if we don´t do anything to stop him, then he will kill again and another mother will lose her son.” He tries to convince her so she can answer his questions.

“You don´t understand and even if you did, what difference would it make? I don't care about others and more so that won't bring back my son!”

He sighs and opts for another way. “You are right, why should you care? It's not your problem anymore if there are other parents out there! That will soon get a call from the police telling them that their missing son is dead!” he turns and starts to walk to the door.

Lilith sits down and looks down. “What do you want to know?”

Gadreel moves closer to her and leans down on the nightstand. “Can you tell me more about your son? What kind of kid was he?”

“He was a good kid, he sometimes got into fights with other kids because they called me a…. A whore… I think he knew what it meant and what I did for a living.”

He nods not judging her line of work. “What about his father? Was he in the picture?”

“He wasn´t the best father, more like an alcoholic asshole without a job. He left the next day after my son went missing and I haven´t heard from him since then, the coward, I bet he is somewhere else beating another woman and living from her money. I´m kinda relieved he left, he was a bit abusive and always took my money.” She stands up and gets a cigarette, offering him one but Gadreel declines.

“Did your son live with him?”

“Not really, most of the time he stayed here but I always made sure he never met or got close with my clients. I was trying to get enough money so I could leave with him, give him a better childhood, you know?” 

“How did he disappear?”

“Usually he stayed after school with his classmates to play in the near park but that day the other kids arrived home except him. All of his friends came around 5 except him…” the alarm sounds. Lilith stands up and goes to turn it off. “Your time is off, I suggest you leave now.”

Gadreel looks at her and before leaving he drops his card on the table and tells her to call him in case she remembers anything, no matter how unimportant it seems. After that, he leaves the motel room and goes to the hallway. On his way out he sees a man wearing a tank top who goes to the room he just left, he thinks its a client and continues to the stairs.

He is halfway to the stairs when he hears screaming from the room and he goes to investigate. As he gets closer he hears thing breaking and how Lilith is shouting in pain. He being one to protect the others opens the door and tries to stop the other man, he is thrown onto the table and does his best to get away from him and finds a bottle which he breaks and uses as a weapon but the other man is a bit faster. He is thrown on the floor and he dodges to the side before he makes the other fall and hits him on the face. The man leaves when he realizes that he isn't winning the fight. He stands up and cleans his face before he looks around. 

“Sorry about the mess. Can I ask who was he?” He asks as he cleans his face using a handkerchief he had in his coat.

Lilith shakes his head. “He is an ex-client who thinks he owns me, last time I had to call the cops. Thanks and…take care.”

Gadreel nods and leaves the room, he goes to his car and makes a few notes on his notepad before he drives to his apartment. He leaves his coat on the couch near the window and then goes to his kitchen to eat something before calling it a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will be a bit slow this few chapters since I´m introducing the characters but I think after chapter 5 things will start getting interested. I will try to update every week.


	3. Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Castiel.

Chapter 3- CRIME SCENE

Castiel arrived at the crime scene around 8 a.m on Tuesday. And he parks before he gets out cursing a bit as it's still raining. When he had left Quantico his boss had told him he might need an umbrella but wasn´t expecting this much rain and a part of him thought the other was joking. He glanced at the place noticing the news van and the few people that were there. He walked to the entrance of the mostly empty lot before a cop stopped him. “Sorry sir, only police can go step in.”

He took out his badge and showed it to him. “Agent Novak, I´m from the FBI.”

The cop looked at it and then step to the side to let him walk in.

“Have you seen lieutenant Muller?” He asks him as he notices different police officers but none that looks like the lead detective.

“He was near the back, agent.” 

Castiel nods and goes to the back near an electric tower and sees a man wearing a suit and coat. “Lieutenant Uriel Muller? I´m agent Castiel Novak from the FBI, I stopped at your office earlier today but they told me you were at the crime scene.”

“That's me, welcome to this shit-hole, hope you brought your umbrella.” He frowns and looks at one of the nearby cops. “Can you do something about the bulldozer? I cant hear my own thoughts!”

The cop nods and goes to the construction site next door. Uriel starts to walk to the place where the body is. He tells Castiel that a man earlier that morning had gone out with his dog and had found the body and from the things found so far it seemed to be another victim of the origami killer. 

Cas nods as he listens to him. “What do we know about the victim?”

Uriel stops and looks at him. “Well there are no marks on the body, the only clue we have at the moment is that it looks like he was drowned like the others.” He turns to the cop. “Where´s the coroner? We have been waiting for over an hour for fuck's sake!”

“He said he was stuck in traffic, sir.”The cop explains before looking for a way out to go and get news about the coroner.

Uriel starts to walk again and Castiel follows him. “Do we at least know who the victim is?”

“Not yet but I´m sure that later today we will have some info.” He explains as he walks before Castiel asks if he isn't worried about the number of cops and how they could mess up the scene. “No, because they are trained to find clues, agent.” 

Cas nods at that and after talking with the detective who he found to be a bit rough he went to the place where the body was. He takes out his AI glasses and a glove. He had been given them as part of a pilot program where the FBI had developed a set of a right-handed glove that allows the person to physically interact with ARI´s interface and the environment and the glasses allows the user to enhance the world, by detecting and recording information from the environment, This way the person could stream information via sensors in the glove, allowing research on things such as blood type, shoe size, etc. Also by giving commands one can save or overwrite notes and review the data at any place or time.

“Agent Novak, this should come in handy, We call it ARI which is the acronym of added reality interface, they are state of the art and will help you investigate scenes and analyze evidence in an efficient way.” Hannah, his boss had told him as she had given him a small box. “But I must warn you that we have reports from other agents that have suffered some side effects when they have used the equipment for a prolonged period of time. So try to use it only for crimes where we don't have a lot of visual clues and NOT for trivial situations.”

It had been now almost 6 months and he hasn't experienced any side effects unless the headaches he has suffered a few times are one of those, Hannah wasn´t very specific about the side effects.

He sighs and starts to explore the scene, he walks first to the corpse and notices that in one hand there is an origami figure of a dog, on the chest, there's the orchid and from what ARI can tell him it´s been there for less than 12 hours. The face of the victim is covered in mud just like the other victims. He looks over the body but can't find anything that will lead him to a potential idea of who had done that. The data bank or ARI tells him the victim is Jeremy Bowles, who had been missing for 5 days. the pollen coming from the orchids and how it guides him towards the train tracks, he starts to follow the rail finding some blood that matches the victim´s which makes him think that the body was moved to that location and got an injury postmortem. He follows the blood that takes him over the hill which is a bit difficult since it's still raining and the mud makes it difficult. He finally manages to get to the top of the hill and sees that he is right next to the highway. 

Cas sees a spot on the shoulder where a car can park, he also sees some footprints that are most likely to belong to the killer. He keeps moving and sees some tire marks that must be from the killer´s car. “Seems I have everything.” He removes the glasses and puts away the glove before he starts to go back to the primary crime scene but on his way down he slips and barely manages to not fall on his face. Just as he is about to go, the lieutenant approaches his.

“I´m going back to the office,” Uriel said looking st him.

“I´m leaving too.” And starts to walk to his own car. Once inside he sighs. “I need to change my clothes before stopping at the station.” He starts the car and then drives to his hotel.


	4. The Shrink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about what happened in Dean´s past.

The shrink 

Dean wakes up and goes to see the calendar, today is Tuesday and he has his weekly appointment with his shrink at 1, after that he will go and pick for Ben up from school since Lisa is out on a work trip so he gets to have his son for the whole week. He has already made some plans for them to try and bond with him.

He leaves his house and goes to work before Bobby sends him off. He drives his baby, one of the few things he still has, and tries to stay in a good mood. He finally arrives at the building and parks before going up the stairs to the econ floor and informs the secretary about his arrival 

“Doctor Barns will see you soon .” She smiles at him and goes back to whatever she was doing before Dean arrived.

He sits down and around 5 minutes later Pamela Barns opens the door and lets him in. “Take a seat, Dean. Today we are going to start a bit different, I want to do a test, its called Rorschach test, I´ll show you some pictures and I want you to tell me what do you see, don´t think too much, just tell me the first thing you that comes to your mind.”

“Okay, doc.” He sighs a little since he didn't do well with tests.

Pamela as if sensing his distress looks at him. “Don´t worry this doesn't have a grade.” She grabs a piece of paper and shows it to him.

Dean looks at the paper and examines the picture which is in black and white. He tells her it looks like a bat, he expects her to say that he is incorrect or something but she doesn't and shows him another picture. They continue with the pictures for what feels like an eternity, some pictures for him are easy to recognize an animal or even people but others take him a bit to see something. 

Pamela finally puts away the pictures and looks at Dean. “I have the results form your MRI, there's no physical damage from the accident but I´m worried about your mental health, Dean. I want you to realize that you weren´t responsible for what happened.”

Dean shakes his head. “No, doc… Emma would still be alive if I had been a better person and had actually looked out for her…” he looks down at his hands.

“Dean was an accident. That's something that happens every day and you don't have to keep blaming yourself all your life.” Pamela looks at him in the eye. “Now why don´t you tell me about Ben, how is he?”

Dean looks at his hands. “He is a bit lonely but he is doing very well at school even if he doesn't have a lot of friends and well he is very close to his mother… with me he is distant.”

“And how do you feel, Dean?”

He reaches for a glass of water before he actually answers. “I feel like I´m dead as if when Emma died, I did too... When that car showed up from nowhere and ran into us…”

Pamela nods as she listens to him and looks at her clock for a second. “Is there something else, Dean?”

Dean hesitates but finally looks up. “As I told you… I´m still suffering from these blackouts? Don´t know if that's the right word, doc. There are times when I don´t know what I'm doing… I recover consciousness but I'm in another place and I have no idea how I got there. I had an episode the other day. Do you think it has to do with the accident?”

Pam sits straighter and crosses her arms on the desk. “Dean, you suffered severe head trauma and you were in a coma for six months. We don´t really know the effect of what something like that could have had in the brain.” The alarm sound signaling the end of the session. “Well that´s the end of this session, we can continue with his the next week.

Dean nods and stands up feeling emotionally tired. He grabs his jacket and starts to walk to the door.

“You were lucky Dean, its very rare for people to survive such a traumatic event as you did.” She honestly said to him as she watches him walk.

He stops at the door and turns to look at her. “I don´t exactly feel lucky, doc.” With that, he leaves and makes his next appointment.

——————————  
4:10 pm

Dean walks with Ben to the nearby park and sits with him at a bench, thankfully it's not raining yet and there are other kids at the park. This is one of the nicer ones since it has swings, slides, and even a carousel that kids can get on for one dollar.

“So don't you want to play with the other kids?” he asks Ben.

“I don't really feel like it” Ben looks at his hands.

“Okay… How was school?”

“The teacher was angry cuz I was late again. She said that if it happens again she will have to send me back home.”

Dean flinched a little. “I´m sorry, Ben. Tomorrow I will do better and make sure we are on time.”

His son nods but doesn´t say anything else. 

Dean looks around and notices the other kids having fun and wonders what he can do to make Ben happy, he knows to be late to school had been his fault cuz he couldn’t sleep last night and the one before so he missed his alarm and they had arrived late two days in a raw. He remembers the good times when Ben loved to play with other kids at the park and usually he had to beg him so they could go home but that had been before the accident before he had messed up.

He looks around and sees the seesaw that's empty and remembers when he was a kid ad he enjoyed playing with Sam. He smiles and looks at his son. “Hey! It´s been a long time since I played in one of this, what you say we give it a try?”

Ben looks up at him and thinks about it before he nods smiling a bit as he goes to one edge and sits down. Dean waits and soon both of them are having fun on the seesaw. Dean grins before he stays down and teases his son about how he won´t be coming down for a while. Ben giggles at that and asks to be let down and after a while, Dean finally agrees. He looks around for another thing they can do together and points to the merry-go-round. “Oh! I bet I can push you so hard you will want to throw up.”

Ben laughs. “Sure old man.” He grins and sits on one of the seats and holds on tight.

“It´s on.” He smiles and starts to push him and runs as he gains speed. Ben tells him to go faster and soon Dean stands to the side watching his son laugh and enjoy it before it stops and he feels a bit dizzy. Dean stops him before he can fall down. “Having fun?”

Ben nods as he goes to drink some water from his backpack and he looks at one corner of the park. “Can I have gummy bears?”

“Sure. Wait here.” He goes to the stand and looks at the options and grabs a package of strawberry gummy bears, he paid for it and then went back to sit with Ben. “Here, kiddo.”

His son looks at the bag and frowns before looking at him. “I hate strawberry. But I can eat it, thanks.”

Dean sighs and nods as he rubs his neck, he had messed up a bit but he was sure he could make up for it. He looks up when he hears thunder. “Ben, I think we should go since it´s going to rain soon.”

Ben nods as it starts to drizzle. He picks up his backpack. “I remember when things were different, Dad, when Emma was still alive. Sometimes I wish everything were as it was before... ”

“Me too, Ben..” Dean rubs his arm and tries to smile at him. “Me too.”

After that, they both start to walk to the car, on their way there they pass by the carousel and Ben asks him if he can ride on it.

“Okay, son but after this, we really need to go. We still have to go visit your uncles. Pick a horse and get on while I go for the ticket.” He smiles and watches him for a second before walking to the boot to pay for the ride. He turns and goes to stand in front of his son waiting for the ride to start.

Dean takes the time to appreciate that his son is feeling happy and it's because of him. He waves a few times before he turns around and he gets a bit dizzy, he knows the feeling its what happens before he has a blackout, suddenly everything goes dark and he remembers shouting for Ben.

He reacts to what feels a few minutes later when he hears his phone ringing. He picks up without looking at the screen. “Hello?”

“Dean, thank god, I was starting to get worried,” Sam said through the phone. “When are you guys arriving? You were supposed to be here over an hour ago.”

Dean blinks as he looks around and feels ice at the pit of his stomach when he can´t hear any kid or see Ben. “Fuck! Ben!” he starts to shout.

“Dean? What's going on?” his brother asks worriedly. 

“Look, Sam. I’ll call you later, I-I can´t find Ben.” Dean ends the call and starts running around the park shouting his son´s name. He runs to the car and can´t see him there. He tries to calm down and thinks that maybe Ben went back to the house since its close, so he gets in his baby before driving the few blocks to the house. He opens the door. “Ben!” there´s no answer and he looks in every room of the house but nothing. He goes back to the street and looks at both sides of the road before he finally loses it and falls down on the sidewalk and that´s when he notices an origami figure in his hand.

align="center">

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are liking the story.


	5. Welcome, Novak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally steps into the police station and meets the Captain and Uriel shows he can be an assbutt. Also, we get some interaction between Cas and Dean.

Welcome, Novak!

Tuesday 7:55 p.m

Castiel went to his hotel room and got changed into a clean suit and then decided to go explore the city a little bit since he would be staying there for a while even though he hoped the case would be over soon. He found a lot of nice places to eat and saw stopped for lunch at a nice restaurant before he spotted a candy shop where he found some really nice chocolate and the owner seemed to be a pretty weird man called Gabriel who had been dancing to a pop song when he had entered the store. Then he had seen the time and decided to relax in his room before he finally went to the station. He grabbed his umbrella before he got in his rental car and drove to the police station. He arrived and asked the receptionist who told him that Zachariah was busy in his office and to please sit down and wait. Castiel nods and sits on a chair near the desk. He looks around at the station seeing how the main offices are around the edge forming a rectangle and in the middle there are cubicles.

He keeps looking at his watch before he stands up and walks to the receptionist. “He should be done soon, I said around 20 minutes.”

Castiel nods and goes back to his chair. He sighs and decides to spend his time playing, he gets his glasses and glove and selects a ball game where he has to throw it to a brick wall. The other people around him look at him wearily since only he can see the game. He plays until he is sure the 20 minutes have passed and removes his glasses and the glove. After wearing them he has to blink a few times since his eyesight got a bit tired. Just then a man wearing a suit and a bit bald opens the door that said ´Captain´ and walks approaches the receptionist.

“Hey Donna …. I´m off for the conference, please sent the reports to my desk and cancel some of my meetings from tomorrow morning.” 

She nods and looks at him. “Sir, Agent Castiel Novak from the FBI is here and he wants to talk to you.” She looks to were Castiel is standing nearby.

The captain nos and smiles at Castiel before shaking his hand. “Novak, of course! I´ve been expecting you. I´m in a bit of a hurry but you can tag along if you want.” Zachariah starts to walk down the cubicles.

“Sure, I wanted to introduce myself before getting started but perhaps there´s a better time…” Castiel starts to say before the other interrupts him.

“No, no, now is a perfect time. I just have to get a press conference. Ever since the first kid was found, we have had to have them every day. And most of the time there's nothing new to tell them, is difficult to plan these things and fortunately today we do have something to say. Have you met Lieutenant Ward?” 

“I did, I went to the crime scene in the morning.”

“What was your impression about him?” he glances at him and chuckles. “He has his own methods and I know people don't like them but he is a good cop. He has his head on the case. I´m pretty sure that both of you will get along just fine.” He fiddles with his necktie. “Damn it! Do you know how to tie a knot?”

“I suppose…” Castiel looks for a second at his shady job and starts to do the tie for the captain.

“Listen, kid. If I'm honest, I'm pretty sure that I could have done this investigation without the FBI, but the press was and is all over us, demanding information. This origami killer as they have named him it´s fast becoming a national concern even if he only hits on my city. I mean, there are hundreds of killers in this country, but what do you know, this guy is kinda exotic, He leaves flowers and paper stuff and them the press knew about his MO and suddenly we become the center of the universe. ”  
  
Castiel steps back. “I´m here to arrest a serial killer. With all due respect, Captain, the rest, it´s none of my business, I do my job and you do yours.”

“I see… well, agent, why don´t you go see Donna? She will show you to your office and if you want you can check-in at the press conference if you are interested, it´ll give you an idea of the political climate around here.” He doesn´t wait for an answer and walks to a room, leaving Castiel there in the lobby.

Castiel looks at the conference room and decides to stay and watch for a little while, he stands near the door so he can leave without anyone else noticing. He sees that there is a lot of reporters from local news but he can also see a small bunch from nationwide news. The captain walks into the room and starts the press conference and then mentions the name of the kid that had been found and that it had been found in a wasteland in the East End at around 6:30 a.m, five days after he was reported missing. There had been an autopsy but it wasn´t done yet so he would give more details the next day but it would seem that he drowned. That the police were working around the clock to find the murderer as soon as possible and if anyone got any questions. At that Castiel made his way to back to the receptionist, as he was leaving he heard a reporter ask about the profiler from the FBI, he didn't hear the answer. 

As he waits for Donna to finish a phone call he notices a watch. “Nice watch.”

“Oh, it´s a present we offer our new lieutenants. We have the same model each year for the past twenty years for each promotion. It optimizes everybody´s time and it's the kind of thing that always goes down well. You can contribute to our fund if you like, we're still a few dollars short.”

“Congratulate Larry on my behalf.” Cas smiles as he gets out his wallet and deposits some bills in the basket.

Donna smiles at him. “I´ll be sure to do that, sir.”

Cas puts away his wallet and nods. “Captain Zachariah said that you could show me to my office?”

She nods and stands up before she leads Castiel to his office in the back hallway of her desk. She opens the door letting him see inside. “I know it´s not the best one but hey, you got a desk and a chair! And maybe decorate to your own ideas?”

Castiel nods and thanks to her before he closes the door and sees the empty office. “Guess they really don´t like the FBI…time to work.” He then pushes the desk to a wall and moves the chair so he can sit down, he gets out ARI. “Step one, change the office.” Just as he says that ARI shoes him his surroundings as f he were in a mountain, he frowns and changes it to a forest. Happy with that he starts to look at the files he has gotten and opens his map. “There is always a railroad line adjacent to where the bodies are found and all the victims disappeared in the fall.” He marks the locations. “The killer has a large comfort zone. I need to narrow this…” He sighs and looks at the file he marked as modus operandi. “ Always the same ritual. An origami figure in the hand, an orchid on the chest. The victims have always been dead for less than six hours when they were found, which means they remained alive for several days before being drowned. Over 3,500 people questioned, over one hundred suspects interrogated, and not a single lead to go on...there must be something…” He puts away that file and looks at the one marked profile. “The killer is white, aged between 30 and 45. He is intelligent, calm, and determined. An organized type. He has a car, he's probably employed but his work allows him free time. He must have a car. ARI analyzes the tire tracks.” He waits and then reads the info. “The killer's car is probably a Chevrolet Malibu 83.” Since Castiel doesn´t have any more clues, he stands up and goes to the door, maybe if he cleared his head he would be able to see something that the other might have missed.

8:00 pm

Sam parks at Dean´s place and notices that the lights are off. He opens the door and walks in calling his brother, Gabriel close behind him. He walks into the living room and sees his brother. “Dean! What happened?”

“Sammy? What…why are you guys here?” Dean blinks as Sam turns on the lights.

“We got worried after you ended the call like that. Where´s Ben?” Sam moves closer.

“I don´t know Sammy… he is gone, I was with him and then I have one of my episodes and next thing I know you are calling.”

Sam nods. “We need to go to the police, Dean and I know you don´t want to but we need to tell Lisa about this.”

Dean nods and stands up looking for his keys.

“You are not driving, Dean.” Sam walks with him to the door.

“Sambo, you go with him, I´m going to stay here in case Ben arrives or someone calls.” Gabriel stayed at the door.

Sam nods and tells him to call in case anything happens before he drives to the police station. A cop officer greets them and guides Dean to a chair to take his report. “This is Lieutenant Ward, Mr. Winchester. Could you please tell him what happened?”

Dean sits down. “It was this afternoon, I went to the park with my son Ben. We played together for a while and then he wanted to go on the carousel, so I put him on one of the wooden horses … and when I turned back, Ben had disappeared.” 

Sam sat on the other chair as he listens to his brother.

Uriel looks at both of them. “Exactly what time did you arrive at the park? Try to remember exactly, Mr. Winchester. Every detail can be important.”

“It must have been about...4:15. I remember that the radio said it was 4:10 when I was parking.”

“Okay, and What was your son wearing when he disappeared?”

Dean doesn´t answer right away as he sees a black-haired man approaching the desk. If he hadn´t been so worried about Ben he would have said that the new guy was handsome. “He was wearing a coat...A black coat and a pair of green pants.”

“How could Shaun have disappeared without you even noticing? Weren't you right by the carousel?” Urial asks as he looks at Castiel for a second before focusing back on the father.

“I did, I...I didn't leave. I watched the carousel and... I can't remember exactly...it all happened so fast.” Dean felt Sam´s hand on his shoulder offering support.

The cop frowns. “You say you took your son to the park after school. But you didn't report him missing until 8:15. Why did it take you so long to contact the police?”

“What? I searched the whole neighborhood for him. I thought he couldn't have gone far. That´s why I didn't report it before.”

Castiel steps in. “Mr…Winchester, I´m agent Novak from the FBI, can I ask you a few more questions?”

Dean nods and looks at him and notices his blue eyes.

“Did Shaun have any particular difficulties, Mr. Winchester? Anything that might have caused him to run away?”

“Ben, he is a sensitive child. Our relationship has been a little...difficult recently.”

“I see, Everything okay at school? Any particular problems between you and your wife?

“My wife and I have been separated for the last six months. But Ben would not have gone off without telling his mother or me. He would at least call his uncles.” He gestures towards Sam.

“Ben is a good kid and he knows that if he can´t find his father or mother, he can call me and I will help him but he didn't contact me,” Sam adds. “My brother loves his son.”

Uriel nods but doesn't look convinced. “Alright, that's all the questions I have for now. You're free to go, Mr. Winchester. We'll continue to look for Ben overnight. We'll contact you if we have any more questions or new information.” He stands up and grabs his notebook.

“Wait… Do you think the Origami Killer...” Dean starts to say remembering the news.

“Listen, your son's probably just run off and he'll turn up in a couple of hours, and if not then we have about four days to find him alive,” Uriel comments before he walks away from them.

Sam glared at them.

Dean sighs and looks at Sam. “I´m going to call Lisa… Can you ask Gabe if he has any news?”

His bother nods and texts his boyfriend and gives a bit of privacy to Dean so he can call his ex-wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I´m adding some time points so we can get an idea of what's happening, the first chapter of Dean was just like an introduction. the rest of the chapter happen at the same day but different hours, this will also help me in later chapters when things do hit the fan. Thanks for reading.


	6. The Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter and we get to meet another father that lost his child and Gadreel gets a new clue but it still doesn´t make sense.

The Shop

Tuesday 9:52 pm

Gadreel got in his car and drives to a convenience store that is near one of the locations where one of the victims had been found, he looks at the file of the parent before he parks as close as he can to the store.

He greets the man behind the counter, who looks to be around 40. “Good evening, sir. How can I help you?”

Gadreel walks towards the desk and shows him his badge. “My name is Gadreel Shurley, I´m a private detective as you can see and I´ve been investigating the case of the origami killer and I would like to ask you a few questions.”

The man sighs. “My son is dead, Mr. Shurley… I have nothing more to say.”

Gadreel nods. “I have lost someone too and I know how hard it can be…Henry” he adds having seen his tag with his name.

“Then you would understand that I don't want to talk about it!”

“Yes but the killer has kidnapped another boy around 10, like your son, Josh. I have four days before the police find his body in a wasteland.” Gadreel tries to reason with the man.

“None did anything to find my son. Now please I will ask you to leave.” He looks away and waits.

Gadreel accepts defeat and turns around walks to the door before he remembers something. “Do you sell aspirins?, I don't want to leave empty-handed.”

“Yes, at the back of the store near the employee door.” He points to the last aisle.

Gadreel nods and makes his way to the las aisle, he spots at the corner a selection of aspirins and reads the prices before grabbing the cheapest one. As he is selecting one the bell from the store rings and a man wearing a beanie and jacket walks in, he ignores the cashier and walks making sure the store is empty, he doesn't see Gadreel at the back.

“Are you looking for something?” Henry asks as he observes his behavior.

The man looks at the door before pulling out a gun and aiming it at Henry. “Give me all the cash!”

Gadreel heard that since he was the only customer in the store and slowly starts to walk in the back aisle trying not to make any noise so he won´t alert the thief. 

“I asked for the money!” the thief moves closer o the desk as Henry tries to talk to him by telling him that he won´t give him the money. And manages to see Gadreel walk with a bottle that he intended on breaking on the thief but the heard him and turns to point the gun at him.

Gadreel steps back and raises his arms. “Hey kid, don´t panic. We just need to stay calm…nobody here wants to hurt you. We just need to be cool about the situation and everything will be alright.”

The thief pants as he keeps the gun up. “I´m cool and things will fucking be okay.”

“You don´t want to shoot anyone, I know we can fix this in a different way, my name is Gadreel, what´s your name?”

“It´s Andrew…”

“Do you have anyone you care about? A girlfriend? Boyfriend? Family?”

“Yeah, a little girl. Her name is Jessica.”

“What would Jessica think if she saw you?” Gadreel takes a step in his direction. “Ask your self, what would happen to her if things went wrong?” he slowly walks and stops near him. “I want you to slowly lower your gun and put it away and leave, I´m sure my friend and I will forget about what just happen and you will have earned a second chance no to fuck up your life. What do you say?”

Andrew lowers the gun slowly and leaves the store. Henry relaxes once Andrew left and he thanks Gadreel. “Thanks if you hadn´t been here, I don´t know what would have happened.”

“Don't mention it… ” he hands him the money for his aspirins.

Henry shakes his head. “It´s on the house… and you know? When my boy disappeared I received a letter with a locker key inside… and I went to the locker and I found this box.” He hands him the box after going to the back. “I didn´t understand but now I think it was a sort of message from the man that took my son from me.”

Gadreel opens the box and finds 5 origami figures.

Henry closes the box.“Please take the box. It didn´t help me to safe my son but maybe it will help you find the other boy…”

Gadreel thanks him and grabs the box before he leaves. He goes to his apartment to think about the figures, they don´t make any sense.


	7. Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam find a letter that has a clue to help them find Ben.

Paparazzi

Wednesday  
8:31 a.m

Sam opens the door as he carries a brown box with groceries. “There´s like a dozen reporters outside, Dean!” he walks to the kitchen and leaves the things on the table.

Dean nods walking out from the laundry room. “I know man. They arrived just after I talked to you. I just want to be left alone.”

“I know… hey why don´t you go shower and I fix us some breakfast?” he suggests since he doesn´t know what else they can do, the police said they would keep them informed about the investigation and Lisa returned but hasn´t shown up at Dean´s place.

Dean nods and drags his feet to the hallway where he sees an envelope. He frowns and picks it up before going to the kitchen. He ignores Sam´s questions as he opens it since it has his name. 

Sam waits until he is done reading and grabs the envelope and a ticket from the train´s station looker room slips on the table. “What do you think this means?”

“I don´t know Sammy… I think this could be a clue. If I´m right I can get Ben back!”

“Yeah, but shouldn't we show it to the police or something?”

“Maybe but they might take ages to do something about it, I have to go out of here and find out what this ticket is about. I promise to call you if I find something.”

“Dean… look, man, I get it but just… be careful. I can distract the journalists and you take my car but I need you to call me if you do find something.”

Dean nods and grabs his jacket. He watches as Sam goes outside and almost immediately the press is surrounding him asking questions which Sam doesn't answer and asks to please leave them alone. He slowly as to not attract attention makes his way to the car and drives off towards the main station.

He arrives at the train station and stops in his tracks, he has been avoiding large crowds since he woke up from his coma, he closes his eyes to relax. He looks around and notices that the locker room is on the other side of the building which means he will have to walk between the crowd. “You can do this, Dean.” He whispers as he takes a deep breath and starts to make his way slowly. He flinched a little as some of the people passing by bump into him. 

After what feels like ages he manages to arrive at the locker room. He looks at the ticket and stars looking for the right aisle. He finds it at the end and then looks for the number 1. He opens it and finds a shoebox, he shakes it and hears something. He sends a text yo his brother saying he will meet at his place since his house must still have someone watching his house.

Sam texts him back saying his house is the same but they can meet at the crossroads motel. Dean nods and goes to a near motel where he gets a room. He locks the door and closes the curtains before leaving the box on a small table. He looks at it not wanting to open it yet. There is a knock a while later. 

“Sammy?” Dean asks as he walks to the door.

“Yeah. I made sure that none followed me.” 

Dean lets him in and closes the door. “I found that in the locker.”

Sam nods. “I think you should open it and depending on what we find we can go to the police.”

Dean nods. “I just hope this has to do with Ben.” He opens the shoe box and inside he can see some origami figures, a cell phone, a memory card, and a gun.

Sam looks over his shoulder, “Who? What?” he doesn't seem capable of forming a sentence.

Dean shrugs and spills the contents, he can see that the origami figures have some numbers from 1-5. He grabs the gun first and notices that is loaded, he leaves it back on the table and Sam looks at it, he then grabs the bear figure that has the number one on it. He unfolds it and sees a message.

Sam reads the note and looks at him. “You are not planning on going, right?”

“Sam, this is the closest I have to find him, I need to do this.”

“I know that, man but we need to tell someone, maybe that FBI agent.”

“No, We can´t lose time, man. I need to go and get to the bottom of this. If I don´t get back here in 24 hours then yeah, you can talk to someone but for now, I need to know you will help me.”

Sam sighs and stares at his brother. “I want to find him as much as you do… fine you have 24 hours. I will meet you back here, I´m sure Gabe will understand.”

Dean nods and looks at the phone and the memory card. He inserts it and turns on the phone. As soon as the phone turns on there's a video loading and then he can see a hole with water and bars before the camera moves and he sees Ben inside the hole and he is screaming for him. He almost drops the phone.

“How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love?” Sam reads next to him as he looks at the screen then the picture changes:

Dean grabs the phone and puts it in his jeans before looking at his brother. “That´s our answer man, I´m going. Keep this with you and don´t let anyone see it, got it?”

Sam nods and watches as his brother leaves the motel. He sighs before putting everything in the box and he calls his boyfriend. 

“Hello, Samalamb. How´s Dean?” Gabe asks cheerfully as he waves at a customer.

“Gabe… we found some clues… Dean went to investigate..I´m staying at a motel. I will send you the address just make sure none is following you. I don´t have a good feeling about this but Dean won´t go to the police and someone needs to watch his back.”

“What? You better explain this when I see you at that place. I will close the store at the usual time and then you will tell me whats going on.”

“Yeah, babe..” Sam ends the call an sighs. He will need time off from work if he wants to help his brother so he goes to his office to get everything ready.


	8. Kick off Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how Cas's research is doing and Uriel kinda loses it.

Kick off Meeting

Wednesday  
9:31 a.m

Castiel walked into the room that was full of LEO´s and places his files on a table before looking at them. “I was asked to help make a profile of the killer so here it is: The killer is white, aged between 30 and 45. He doesn't act on impulse but plans his crimes in a very meticulous fashion. He doesn't have anything personal against the victims. That's why he covers their faces with mud, to make them anonymous.”

A young cop, named Ash asks a question. “Why does he kill them if he doesn't have anything against them?”

Castiel looks at him as he walks to the desk. “For him, they're more of an image, a symbol. That's probably why he gives them an origami figure and an orchid, as gifts to apologize for what he's done to them...”

“Very interesting...and where does all of that get us?” Uriel asks rolling his eyes, he is still against them having an FBI agent there, they were very capable of finding the killer.

“The best way of tracking a predator is to be familiar with his behavior.” Castiel takes a deep breath as he explains that.

“That may be true in novels but there's a child's life at stake here.”

Zachariah stands up. “Boys! Continue, Novak”

“Yes, Sir… Well, all the victims were drowned in rainwater. The killer kills only in the fall when there is plenty of rain. It could be that he puts them in some sort of well or a tank that is open to the sky and that fills up with rainwater. The more it rains, the less time the victim has to live...” He looks around the room before he continues. “Then I studied the geographical distribution of the murders. Generally, a killer commits his first murder near to where he lives - so he has a safe place to flee to if any complications arise. The more confident he becomes, the further he roams from his base. By analyzing the locations where the victims disappeared, I was able to isolate a zone where the killer might live.”

“And what size is this er... "zone"?” Uriel looks at him.

“For the moment, about ten square miles.”Castiel sighs since he knows that's a lot of ground to cover.

“Oh, great. There must be ten thousand people living in that sort of area. You gonna question them one by one?”  
Uriel laughs along with another cop.

“The more clues we get, the more we can reduce the zone. We can then cross-check it with our list of suspects and identify the killer.”

Zachariah nods. “Then what´s next?”

Castiel picks up two folders. “Two suspects whose psychological profiles might and can be connected to the 'comfort' zone. I'd like to question them.”

“Boss, we're wasting our time with this bullshit. The killer is out there somewhere, we've got to get off our asses and find him!” Uriel moves to face Zachariah. 

“This killer is no ordinary murderer. He is intelligent, organized, and methodical. You won't find him by patrolling the streets.” Castiel tries to keep calm.

Uriel stands up. “ Tell me, Agent Novak, did you get your vast experience on the job, or did you just fuckin' read about it in a schoolbook?!”

Castiel wanted to tell the other guy that it was obvious his experience wasn't working out but he didn't want to get in trouble. “ I came here to find the killer and that's exactly what I'm gonna do - with or without your help.”

Zachariah stands up. “That´s enough! ...You said it took 6 inches of rainfall before the victim died. How much time do we have left? ”

“If the weather forecasts are right...less than 72 hours.” Castiel grabs his things. “That´s all, I have to say today.”

Zachariah nods and looks at Uriel. “I know we don´t need a fed but I need you to play nice with him and actually catch this man. We can´t afford the bad press anymore and if we don´t catch him it will be the third year without catching this guy.”

Uriel nods. “Fine…”

———

Later that day, Castiel and Uriel made their way to the place where the first suspect was. It was in a bad zone. Castiel sighs as he stops at the apartment door and knocks a couple of times. “No answer. We've wasted our time coming here.”

Uriel shakes his head. “Maybe we should have a little look inside anyway.”

Castiel frowns. “There's nobody home.”

Uriel rolls his eyes and walks towards the door before he kicks at it. “There is now.”

Castiel looks at the door and then at the other. “...I'm not sure that's entirely legal.”

Uriel doesn't answer as he walks inside the room, Castiel looks around one last time before he follows the other inside. He stops as soon as he sees the place. The main room has numerous crosses adorning the walls.

“Looks like Jimmy Williams is a pretty religious guy...”

Uriel nods as he walks to a corner where there is an altar. “He's a God-fearing idiot, waiting for the end of the world. We questioned him a few months back because he was causing a disturbance in the park. He was ranting and raving - said he heard voices. Got this idea in his sick little head that I was the Anti-Christ and I'd come to Earth to persecute him. Real twisted.”

Castiel doesn´t say anything as he goes to look around the apartment. He sees the bathroom that is mostly clean, then he walks to what is supposed to be the master bedroom but instead there's a big crucifix and candles. He also notices that the windows have been covered and the walls have passages from the bible written all over. He profiles the man and frowns cuz nothing of what he is seeing matches with the profile of the origami killer and he also doesn't like that they entered into a building without a warrant.

Uriel walks into the room. “The candles are still lit. He should be back soon…”

Just as he finishes speaking the main door opens and a middle-aged man walks in. 

“Good timing, Jimmy. Just the man we're looking for.” Uriel walks to the main room and looks at the other.

“Angels and ministers of grace, defend us...” Jimmy starts to say as he stays near the door.

Castiel looks at both of them. “I'm agent Castiel Novak, FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions.”

“As God is my witness, I haven't done anything. I'm innocent.” Jimmy said as he shakes a little and looks scared.

Castiel tries to keep him focused on him as he starts asking him about his job to which the other answers that he only serves God. Castiel nods at that and asks about the crucifixes and nods as the other explains that he is just afraid of the wrath of God. 

Castiel nods. “Jimmy, do you remember where you were last Tuesday at 4:30 PM?”

“Here. I was here, I was praying - all day.” Jimmy walks towards the altar and points at it.

“Okay… and is there someone that can confirm this?” Castiel asks.

“No...no, I was alone.” Jimmy looks at them playing with his hands.

Uriel sits on the table that is in the room. “What about the voices, Jimmy? Do you still hear the voices?” he approaches him trying to intimidate him. “We know who talks to you, don't we, Nathaniel? Oh, we both know who talks to you.”

“Stop! Stop, that's enough!”Jimmy takes a step back

Uriel keeps talking to him about the voices and with each phrase, he starts to talk louder.

Castiel tries to intervene. “Ward, what are you doing? That's enough! Leave him alone!”

Uriel ignores him and grabs Jimmy by the top of his shirt. “You killed them, didn't you, Nathaniel? Are you gonna confess, you bastard?” he then kicks Jimmy over and the other falls on the floor.

Jimmy grunts in pain before he rolls to the side and stands up pulling out a gun. 

Castiel pulls out his own gun and points it at Jimmy. “Put down the gun!”

Jimmy points the gut at Uriel. “ I shall dispatch you to your father in Hell.”

Uriel looks at Castiel. “Shoot, Novak!”

Castiel looks from one to the other as Jimmy keeps talking about how Uriel is the Anti-Christ, he sees how the man is losing it and shoots.

Uriel walks to check the pulse and calls an ambulance. 

Castiel looks distraught at what he did as he remembers some training and moves to remove the gun from Jimmy and apply pressure to the shoulder wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: One (1.00) inch of rain – A light-moderate rain never reaches this amount, heavy rain for several hours (2-5 hours)yes. There would be deep standing water for long periods of time. 
> 
> Sorry, no pictures this time. It was a tiring week since it was my first week back in school even if its online classes and also Gish week.


	9. Suicide Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wee follow Gadreel in one of his visits to another mother who lost his child to the origami killer.

Chapter 9: Suicide Baby

Wednesday  
10:37 a.m  
1.904 inches of rain.

Gadreel drives his car towards the outskirts of the city where there are a few houses. He looks at the sky and can see it is going to rain later. He finally parks next to a one-floor house, which exterior looks a bit run down. He starts to walk to the door and knocks, he waits a few minutes but none answers, he tries again before he decides to look through one of the windows. He can see a living room, a coffee table with a few pictures and even if the outside looks bad the interior seems well taken care of and a bassinet next to a changing table. He frowns as he can barely see movement from the bassinet. He tries to open the door to no avail, he has a bad feeling and decides to try and fin a door in the back, he follows the path to the back where there are some dead plants. He finds a back door and is not surprising to find that it's unlocked. He shakes his head and steps into what appears to be a laundry room, now that he is inside he can hear a baby crying. 

“Mrs. Kline, It is me, Gadreel, we talked on the phone! ” he calls as he walks through the small kitchen where he can see mostly things for the baby and an old newspaper. He keeps calling and in the living room, he sees a piece of paper on the floor. He leas down and picks it.

He sighs and stands up. He looks to the other side of the room and notices a hallway, he follows it until he sees a door, without hesitation, he opens it to see a bedroom with a bed and a crib, next to the wardrobe there is another door. He goes to open it. “Mrs. Kline! Are you there?”

He tries to open but it´s locked, he tries a few more times before he starts to hit the door with his shoulder until it finally snaps open, he stops and sees Mrs. Kline on the bathtub with her wrists open but not bleeding heavily, meaning she didn´t cut deep enough. He tries to wake her up and succeed a little before he looks for a towel to apply pressure on the wounds. He then carries her to her bed and does his best to dress the wound using some gauze he finds in the bathroom. 

While Gadreel is doing his best to cover the wounds, Kelly starts to come around and looks at him. She stays on the bed and flinches a bit when he touches the wound. After a few minutes, Gadreel has the wounds as secure as he can and he sees that the left one is bleeding less from the stains on the fabric.

“How are you feeling?” 

She shakes her head before they both can hear the cries of the baby. She moves to stand up but Gadreel stops her. “You need a bit of rest, Mrs. Kline.”

“It´s Kelly… but my baby needs me.”

Gadreel sighs. “Stay here, I will take care of the baby. ” And he walks to the door.

“His name is Jack,” Kelly said from her position on the bed. “Do you know what to do?”

He looks at her. “I had a baby brother, I know a thing or two.” After that, he moves to the living room and goes to stand in front of the bassinet. He was going to pick him up when he sees the bloodstains on his hands and decides to go wash them in the kitchen. Once he does that he goes back to the bassinet and looks at the baby. “Hey Jack…what´s the problem?” he leans down to pick him when he notices the smell which makes him step back a bit. “Oh, I see how it is. Don't worry Jack. I will clean you up in a second.”

He picks him up and places him on the changing table, he removes the onesie and then as quick as he can he removes the dirty diaper and then takes a bit to open the baby powder. But he manages and then places the clean diaper making sure it stays where it's supposed to be. Gadreel picks Jack up and rocks him a little before placing him back in his bassinet. 

He starts to walk back to the room to check on Kelly when Jack starts to cry again. He turns back and looks at him. “What's the matter?” he looks at the baby before he follows his intuition and goes to the kitchen to fix a bottle. He opens the fridge and takes one out and is glad to see the microwave and places the bottle inside, after a bit he gets it out but its too hot so he places it under the cold water until its warm enough for Jack by dropping a few drops on the back of his hand. 

He gets back and picks Jack in his arms and holds him before offering him the bottle of milk, Jack uses his arms to try and hold the bottle, before he finishes it, he starts to fall asleep, Gadreel remembers to move the bottle so Jack finishes it and then moves to burp him, he barely remembers to use a towel to cover his shoulder. He then cradles Jack and slowly lays him on his bassinet.

He walks to the room after grabbing some water for Kelly. 

“Thanks for looking out after my baby.” She sits on the bed and looks at him. “I didn´t want to leave her… it´s just that I couldn't cope anymore… Just not having Nick around…he was such a good child…”

Gadreel nods. “Pardon me asking, but do you take care of Jack on your own? What about Nick´s father?”

“He disappeared…the day after Nick… I don't know what happened to him. Maybe he couldn't take it. ” Kelly looks at her drawer. “Ever since then I have to take care of Jack on my own and I couldn't do it anymore.”

“I understand.” Gadreel sits next to her. “Did your husband say anything before he disappeared?I mean, did he leave a note or something?”

  
Kelly shakes her head. “No, he just left the house, and… well there was just a cell phone.”

“A cell phone?”

“Yeah, I found one in his dresser. I´m sure it wasn't his, I have never seen it before. I tried to turn it on but it didn't work.”

“Do you still have it?” Gadreel asks curiously about this possible lead. 

Kelly nods. “It is in a drawer in the living room next to the couch. You can have it. I'm sure it's more useful to you than to me.”

“Do you have any family or friends that can help you?”Gadreel asks as he stands up. 

“Yes, my mother but I dint want to ask her for anything, We don´t get along but I guess I'm out of options… ”

“Well Kelly, just look after yourself and Jack.” 

She nods and with that Gadreel leaves the room, he stops to look for the cell phone and once he finds it, he leaves hoping things will get better for the small family.


	10. The Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes on to fulfill the first task, he doesn´t know what's in store for him.

The bear

Wednesday  
11:03 am

Dean walks after parking Sam´s car and he grabbed an umbrella to cover use as it had been raining. He walks and tries to ignore the people that are walking in the opposite direction as him. He finally spots the address on the other side of the street, so he walks to the corner and waits before crossing and walking back to the garage. 

He waits at the desk for an employee but none comes so after a few more minutes he decides to go to the back where he spots a man working under a green VAN. He stops next to him.

“Excuse me?” He tries but the man appears not to have listened as he keeps working.

Dean tries a few more times until the employee hears him and moves from under the car.

“Oh hey! Sorry, I didn´t see you, how can I help you?” he uses his coverall to clean his dirty hands.

“I would like to get my car..” He hands the employee the ticket.

The man nods and asks him to follow him to the desk. He types a few words and smiles at Dean. “I thought you weren't going to pick her up, that car has been here for over a month.” He turns to grab the keys. “We checked the tires and the engine as you asked or well your friend said and we have been waiting for you or him to pick it up. It´s on the third floor down. Just take the elevator.” He points to the back.

Dean nods and thanks him before offering to pay and find out that he had already paid and he chuckles saying he had forgotten that. He waves and rides the elevator to the third floor and then looks at all the cars, he frowns since he doesn't know which is his car. He looks down at the keys and decides to press the unlock button, he grins as he can see a car whose lights light up. It´s a red Pontiac Sunfire. He starts to look for the next clue, he looks under the seats and the glove compartment which is locked but only fins a GPS. He decides to set it up and turn it on. 

As it lights a woman´s voice speaks. “Your destinations is 4 miles from here, leave the parking lot, and take the first right.”

Dean sighs and texts Sam to tell him he is using another car and where he parked his car before starting the ignition and following the directions from the GPS. It takes him to a deserted highway and he frowns as he sees that it asks him to drive against the current traffic while it's raining. He grips the steering wheel as he listens to the voice.

“You have reached your destination, are you prepared to show your courage in order to save your son? Listen carefully: Take the highway and drive against the traffic for 5 miles, if you haven't reached your destination in 5 minutes, you will have failed. ” 

He closes his eyes and thinks about Ben and that helps him gain the courage to drive down the ramp towards the highway, he prays he can make it and that Sam won´t have to pick where he left off.

He starts to speed up and finally merges with the traffic, he uses all his abilities as he drives dodging cars, some barely avoiding him. He continues to drive and hears the cops but he doesn't dare look back and finally after what seems like an eternity he hears the GPS telling him he has reached his destination and congratulation. He turns the car and it goes over the barrier, the car flips and he barely has time to recover.

“Your reward is in the glove compartment, the key is in the GPS.”

Dean curses and he smashes the GPS and grabs the key, he moves and wipes some sweat mixed with blood from his forehead as he tries to see and open the compartment. He grabs the memory card and crawls away once he manages to kick the door open. He hears the sirens approaching, he walks towards the forest limping a little.

Once he is as far away as possible, he inserts the memory card and looks at a video of Ben, and then the screen changes to show a few letters that form an address but nothing recognizable yet. He falls down in part feeling relief that Ben is okay so far but is also feeling apprehensive about the rest of the tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but life has been pretty busy lately.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter, will try to update soon.


End file.
